Wireless headsets are commonly used with a computer, phone, tablet, or music system to provide focused audio support without inhibiting flexibility of motion of the user. These wireless headsets typically employ lithium ion batteries that need to be charged periodically. Charging is typically accomplished by plugging one end of a USB cord (or micro or mini USB cord) into the headset and the other end into a USB charger. This is inconvenient and results in connector wear-out from repeated cycles of plugging and unplugging the USB cord.
Wireless headsets typically use Bluetooth® to transmit and receive audio information and sometimes use Bluetooth® Smart (BLE) to transmit and receive metadata and other data. Bluetooth® functions well to provide an audio link for voice transmission; however, it provides relatively poor-quality audio information for music. Furthermore, Bluetooth® uses 2.4 GHz radio frequency. Radio energy at 2.4 GHz may be absorbed by water in the human body and so performance degrades when the transmitter and the headset receiver are located on opposite sides of a person.
A further drawback of conventional wireless headsets is the possibility of running out of battery power during use. Wireless charging would eliminate these drawbacks; however, the small available area of most headsets negates the possibility of adding conventional wireless power receiving antennas. Conventional wireless charging systems also do not solve the problem of running out of battery power during wireless headset use.